


Please, May I?

by Mistress_Of_Space_92, Oddcompass



Series: The Please Series [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Can you believe it? I sure can't, Curious Android, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hank's grossed out, I wrote something without smut this time lmao, M/M, Making Out, Sumo doesn't care, You're just gonna end up dating all the androids, sorry but im making the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: Connor's eyes were brighter than you've ever seen them as they danced across your face. He held a lovely look akin to awe and fascination before he spoke again. "That was an amazing kiss, [Y/N]. Can we do that again?"---AKA: You and Connor (plus a whole lot of other androids) share a few kisses.





	1. Connor's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, not smut this time! KJshgjhkal It took me long enough. This was gonna be fluffy but I'm pretty sure I failed in the that department so I didn't tag it. Also, I'm sure this concept was done way better by way more talented writers than me but I couldn't get the thought out of my head so I decided to make something with it. And it's with a gender neutral reader this time! Yay!
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there may be errors. Aside from that I hope you enjoy this regardless!

You knew that living with Hank wasn't the best idea you've ever had, but at least it kept you with a roof over your head and a place to sleep. Also, Sumo, because Sumo gave the best hugs.

 

You were proving that now, having the dog on the couch with you as you buried your face in its soft fur. Despite Hank seeming hellbent on keeping his place messy, he at least kept the dog clean and his fur brushed. You felt like you could fall asleep like this, especially since Sumo didn't seem to mind all that much.

 

You could hear Connor's perfectly timed footsteps approaching you, stopping right by your head. You were sure he was scanning you and Sumo, making sure you were doing alright. He seemed to take his time scanning you unlike the others he did this to. Normally so quick and stealthy about it, one never knew he did it until he brings up what little mysteries he's uncovered. 

 

He tapped your shoulder lightly, calling your name. "You're awake, aren't you?"

 

You raised your head from Sumo's soft fur and glanced up at the android, noting how his eyes seemed to be everywhere but you. Something had to be troubling him.

 

"Connor? What's wrong?"

 

Connor says nothing, his LED ring a pale yellow as he sits on the other side of you. He still doesn't look at you even as you wave your hand in front of his face and call his name again.

 

You decided to wait for Connor to process whatever it is that's bothering him. It takes a lot longer than you thought it would for him to speak, but when he does, he's looking you dead in the eyes.

 

"Have you ever been kissed?"

 

You snort, thankful for not having been drinking anything for you surely would've choked. What exactly was Connor going to lead up to?

 

You nod, feeling a smile work it's way on your lips despite the worry building up in you. Why were you so nervous all of the sudden? "Yes, I have been kissed before. Why ask?"

 

He stays quiet for a moment again before turning back to you. "I see humans and even other androids kissing sometimes around the city. They seem... Happy about it. Elated. It makes me feel..." He trails off, his LED yellow again.

 

"Jealous?" You supply, leaning over towards him. 

 

He nods slowly, frowning.

 

"That's OK, Connor. It's normal to feel jealousy. Everyone gets envious or jealous of something someone else has." You place your hand on his knee, hoping to be reassuring to the deviant android. You squeezed his knee when you saw his eyes back on yours. "You'll kiss someone soon, I'm sure."

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

The question throws you for a loop and leaves you reeling. You gasp and instead of it coming out normally, you end up choking on your own spit. Your coughing disrupts Sumo and he lumbers off, a low boof from him as he goes. Connor is on you in seconds, patting your back and rubbing soothing circles.

 

"What's wrong? Did I distress you? It wasn't my intention."

 

You could feel your cheeks flame as your coughing came under control. You eyes were watery amd you didn't bother trying to open them just yet. Connor's question, so innocently asked, kept bouncing around in your head. It was something you never thought you'd hear the android say, deviant or not. He never struck you as the type to be romantic or even curious about his own possiblity in the world of kissing but apparently you were wrong. 

 

Clearing your throat, you take a deep breath and look at Connor, wanting to look away from his dark brown eyes but finding yourself drawn to them all the same. You gulped. 

 

"Did you just ask to kiss me?"

 

"If I have offended you, you can declince. I apologize."

 

He moves to get up but you squeeze his knee harder, feeling his leg tense under you. He freezes though, which was your ultimate goal. 

 

Your heart is beating a million times a minute as you lean towards him, eyes on his lips. They look so soft and lovely that you can't help the tongue that darts over your lips. Connor's eyes are fixed on your mouth as well, his mouth parting slightly as he closed the gap between the two of you.

 

His kiss was just as sweet as you thought it would be, if not a little more heady than you were expecting. You could feel his tongue slip past your lips and across your own tongue, elicitng a moan that you didn't want to come up. Connor didn't seem to mind as he twirled his tongue with yours, tasting of his artificial saliva and thankfully not of blue blood. 

 

You felt him slide his hands up your sides and you shivered, raising your arms to wrap around his neck. He deepened the kiss with a twist of his head you felt like your head was in the clouds. Connor was an exceptional kisser, there was no denying that but it did raise many questions, ones you would save for later, of course. His lips felt too good moving against yours to stop him now. 

 

It felt like an eternity before he pulled away, nibbling your bottom lip as he withdrew from you. You kept your eyes closed just a moment longer and licked your lips, feeling their swolleness. 

 

When you did open your eyes you realized he managed to pull you into his lap, hands gently grasping your waist. You wanted to squirm but the thought of him placing you back on your side of the couch kept you still. 

 

Connor's eyes were brighter than you've ever seen them as they danced across your face. He held a lovely look akin to awe and fascination on his face before he spoke again. "That was an amazing kiss, [Y/N]. Can we do that again?"

 

You clear your throat, trying to gain some sembelance of control and self-restraint. You knew it wasn't going to work. "Connor, may I ask you a question first?"

 

He nodded. "Of course. What would you like to know?"

 

"How did you learn to do that? You weren't preprogammed with it, were you?" 

 

He was silent for a moment, LED yellow as he recalled his information. "I was not programmed with that. I have the ability to look up any information on the internet from within my processor. I have come across many articles that included kissing and the various ways of which to do it "correctly"."

 

"Uh huh," was your eloquent reply. You weren't really sure what you were expecting to hear but it answered your question well enough. Although the thought of Connor looking up "How to Kiss" on the internet was quite hilarous to you.

 

"My earlier question still stands." Connor squeezes your waist lightly. "May I kiss you again?"

 

You dive in for another kiss before you answer, feeling his hands grasp your waist tighter and you moaned against his mouth. Your hands curled up in his hair and his, surprisingly, drifted down to grip your ass. You moaned yet again at the feeling shock flinging your eyes wide. Connor's eyes were opened, too, gazing deeply into yours. You quickly close your eyes again, the weight of his stare almost pining you to the spot better than his hands could.

 

Suddenly he breaks apart from your lips causing you to whine at the loss of contact.

 

"Hank is home."

 

Before you could ask how he knew you heard the door open and the inevitable disgusted yell from Hank.

 

"Hey, hey, hey-- Oh for the love of-- No fucking on my couch! God, can't even come home without you two ruining it!" He glances at the both of you before groaning again. "Get off him! Disgusting...!"

 

You hurridely slip off of Connor, shame heating your cheeks. Connor didn't seem all too fazed, giving what could be considered a cheeky smile Hank's way.

 

"Hello, Lieutenant. I see you've arrived home early."

 

Hank didn't even respond, only grumbled and mumbled his way back to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

You honestly felt mortified and yet you couldn't wait to feel Connor's lips on yours again. He was certaintly a savant at it, seeing as how your knees felt weak just be remembering how his lips felt against yours.

 

It was quiet for a moment before Connor spoke once more. "May I please have another kiss?"

 

Hank groaned loudly in the background.


	2. RK900/Caleb's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to keep this going but I really couldn't get the thought out of my head with some more of the androids wanting to kiss the reader as well. It seems very Mary-Sue-ish, I know, but who doesn't want to kiss all these attractive droids? This will probably be continued with Markus next if I can figure out how to write it.  
> I was also thinking, since I'm a Grade-A Sinner who can't stop herself that I may do a more smut-filled version of these, if I get the time. Who knows? And I wrote this in, like, an hour so sorry if it's bad jksjlajksa  
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so I'm sure there are errors but I hope you enjoy this anyways!

It was a week after you and Connor had first kissed. Now, seeing as how the two of you--mostly because of Connor--had spent the better part of that evening kissing on and off, you'd thought he'd had his fill. He hadn't asked for another one after that day but you were sure it was on his mind. It was most certaintly on yours.

You sat at home on the couch, head once again buried in Sumo's fur. Hank and Connor had been gone for a few hours. Hank said that they were "Welcoming a new guest" in that grumbly way of his. You originally thought it would be a new dog since Connor kept talking about how he wanted a dog of his own. You would be lying if you said you weren't excited at the prospect of it. You hoped he would bring home a puppy.

It had been another hour and you were just about to start worrying over the two when you heard keys jingling in the front door. Excited to see your roomates and possible new puppy, you shot up along with Sumo. The Saint Bernard had taken to sniffing the air excitedly, tail wagging so hard it almost hit you in the face.

The door finally opened and a greeting was on the tip of your tongue but died before you could speak.

Connor, Hank, and another person walked in. He looked exactly like Connor if not a with a resting bitch face. You noted that he was also taller than Connor, standing two inches above him and had steely gray eyes. His head swiveled to yours almost immediately, LED a yellow ring.

"I am RK900." He tried to smile at you but it came across a little wobbly, almost as if he wasn't entirely sure how to smile yet. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

You didn't answer, only stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. RK900? Is this the new guest Hank was grumbling about? He seemed a little... off, if that was the right word. His eyes never wavered from your face and it made you feel a little nervous. He was certaintly something you weren't expecting.

When you didn't answer, Hank spoke up. "You know how to introduce yourself, right? Do it already. He's staying here with us."

You jumped almost as if he scared you. You tried to return RK900's smile as warmly as you could. "Hi, RK900. It's nice to meet you, too. I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as we do."

"Have you decided what your name is going to be, RK900?" Connor had inquired, turning towards the other android.

You watched as he thought for a moment before trying to smile again. "I would like to be called 'Caleb', please."

"Caleb it is, then." Hank was rubbing his face, but you could see a small smile playing at his lips. "Connor, why don't you bring them up to speed about all this? I'm gonna go somewhere."

Before Connor could stop Hank he was out the door, closing it behind him. You were sure he was going to his favorite little bar to sip on his scotch. 

It was quiet for a moment before Connor turned to you, a smile on his lips. "Now, I should start explaining everything to you about Caleb."

\--

It had been a few months after Caleb had moved in. It was quite a shock to know he was originally going to replace Connor and that he also had some of Connor's old memories, but nothing too recent. Caleb was quite the odd sort, but you supposed that came with the territory since Connor isn't exactly normal either.

Caleb was even more blunt than Connor was and almost more analytical. He had an eye for just about any sort of misplaced object and new pattern. You noticed how he never picked up on Hank's speech, though, like Connor had done on occasion. Caleb kept his more robotic way of speaking and over time it intrigued you. He may be a bit weird but you were growing to like him.

Connor had started to kiss you around the house again, seeming to grow bolder and more used to the act. It still made you feel warm no matter how many times he kissed you and there were plenty of times that both Hank and Caleb had caught the two of you. It's not like the house was that big so you couldn't hide even if you wanted to. It didn't really help that Connor never cared if either of them saw and would continue on without a care until you would break the kiss. 

Hank, he reacted with disgust everytime, sometimes in an overexaggerated way. Caleb, on the other hand, would only tilt his head slightly, LED ring flashing yellow and stare if only for a moment. You were more than positive that he was scanning both of you during those moments, taking note of what was going on. After that, he'd continue on about his day, not bringing up what he saw.

To be honest, it unnerved you a little. You were so used to Hank's reaction that you weren't entirely sure how to handle Caleb's. He was quite the mysetry.

You yawned, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand. It was another lackluster day in the house and you wanted to yawn again at how boring it all was. There was a movie on the television about something but you weren't paying attention. Connor and Caleb were paying rapt attention to the movie though, both androids' eyes glued to the screen.

A few minutes passed and you heard a low groan come from the television. Looking up, you saw two attractive people locked in a passionate embrace, kissing in front of a low budget explosion. 

You were about to comment on how poorly made the movie was when Connor started to speak.

"Caleb, have you ever tried kissing anyone?"

"No," Caleb replied without missing a beat, glancing at Connor. "I have not tried it. I have, however, ran simulations that involve kissing them," Caleb gestured lightly in your direction. "Like how you do. I believe that they would enjoy it."

You sputtered at how he just casually mentioned you. He thought about kissing you? How often did he think about it? 

When you glanced up, Caleb and Connor both were looking at you expectantly, their gazes pinning you to the spot.

"Wh--What?" You stuttered. You could already feel your cheeks begin to prickle with an oncoming blush. Are they really going to ask what you thought they would?

The two shared a look before returning their gazes to you. 

"May I please have the pleasure of attempting to kiss you?"

You almost groaned, Caleb's question causing you to put your face in your hands. You remembered how Connor's lips felt against yours and wondered if Caleb's would feel the same or different. You couldn't say you weren't attracted to the idea but it also felt kind of like a betrayal to Connor. You had spoke to him about your relationship and he said that he would still like to kiss you but didn't mind if you kissed other people, too. It never really answered your question but you assumed that it would be the best answer you'd get from him. Still, the thought of Caleb wanting to kiss you was exciting nonetheless.

"Your heart rate has increased and you are transmitting a large amount of pheremones into the air. Does this mean that you accept my offer?" Caleb's statement was as blunt as ever and it left you entirely exposed. 

You peeked up at him from between the gaps in your fingers. "You can notice that?"

"Yes," he nodded curtly. "I would also like to assure you that I am a quick learner, if that is any solace."

You could've sworn he winked at you. 

You could feel your blush creeping down your neck as you accepted his offer with a mumbled affirmative. You noticed that Connor had moved from the couch and over to Hank's chair, observing.

Caleb ran his hands up your neck and cupped your jaw, holding you still as he pressed his lips to yours in a way that felt practiced.

The first thing you noted about the kiss was that his lips were cooler than Connor's. It left a tingling sensation on your warmer lips. The second thing you noticed was that he had you on your back, straddling you on the couch.

You gasped at the sudden position shift and he wasted no time in slipping his tongue in, exploring your mouth with ease. He was very much in control, that much was obvious. He had one hand on your hip and the other was bracing him above you, making sure to keep him steady. 

You found yourself following his lead as he kissed you and your head was swimming, feeling almost overwhelmed from the intensity. His tongue soon started to intertwine with yours, quickly leaving you panting into his mouth for more. The hand that was on your hip started to rub up and down your side, causing you to shiver and moan. Your arms looped around his mid section, hands digging into the fabric of his shirt. You knew if you weren't careful that you could lose yourself in his mouth. His lips and tongue were moving so expertly against your own that you wondered how man simulations he actually ran through in that head of his.

You thought Connor was saying something about Hank but you paid him no mind, too enthralled with how Caleb had moved to kissing along your jawline and onto your neck. He had just started to nibble on your sensitive flesh when you were startled by a loud noise. 

"Not again!" Hank was yelling and you broke away from Caleb, a moan almost slipping past your lips at the feel of his tongue grazing your neck as he backed away.

Hank was standing in front of the television, face the very definition of disgust. "Why can't you three do this shit when I'm not coming around? Get off--" He cut himself short, rubbing his face with both hands. "I'm not going to deal with this right now."

Hank lumbered off, slurring his speech slightly as he called Sumo with him. "C'mon, Sumo. I'm gonna teach you how to attack androids."

If you weren't already blushing you sure you would've been then. How is it always bad timing with you? Hopefully Hank doesn't bring it up later to yell at you again. You were already embarrassed enough.

Caleb looked down at you with a small smile. It looked more real than his other attempts, at least. "I assume that was sufficient. If not, should I try again?"

You only have time to nod before he leans down for another kiss.


	3. Markus's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I finished the trio of kissing! Now it's onto the smut ;) lmao Seriously, I am going to attempt smut with the same gender neutral reader in a different story but idk how well that's going to go jksjflakflgsh But, I apologize if this isn't as good as the other two. I'm not really satisfied with it but I just love Markus so much and I couldn't stand to leave him out! Also, I'm kind of tempted to just make this like a series with the other androids like Ralph, North, Simon, etc. I'm not sure yet but we'll see!  
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there may be errors but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

"They are quite good at it, I assure you."

"Yes, I agree. They are rather talented in that regard. You would not regret it."

"If what you are saying is true, perhaps I should ask them for one."

"It would be best if you ask for a couple. Trust me."

"I'll be sure to phrase it like that."

You couldn't believe your ears. Or your eyes, for that matter. Connor and Caleb were basically trying to pimp you off to Markus. Markus! Peaceful android revolutionist Markus! You didn't even think that Connor kept in touch with Markus like that. It was one of the oddest situations you've ever been in and ever since Connor was placed in your life and that was saying something. 

Connor, Caleb, and Markus were all sitting at a picnic table with you between the former pair, nodding their heads together and murmuring more to each other. 

It was supposed to be a quiet walk around the park in the late afternoon sun with Connor and Caleb while you all waited on "a guest" to show. They had wanted to treat you to something in the meantime, something all three of you could participate in. You even had a little picnic basket on your arm, a couple of little sandwiches in them and some tea you made at home. It was odd at first, holding both of their hands--especially since Caleb was the one to initiate it--and it did garner the three of you some stares. After a short while of walking, however, it felt good, perhaps even right, to hold their hands like that. You had stood at the edge of a bean shaped lake like that, staring out at the shimmering water. Yes, it was very peaceful and filled you with a want to stand like that forever, their hands in yours.

Now, though, with the three androids glancing your way, it didn't feel so nice. Well, maybe that wasn't the right way to phrase it. It felt a bit obtuse, if that's the right word. You weren't really going to complain--much--but it did raise some questions in your head. For one, did they always talk about your kissing abilities with others or was this a one time thing? For two, why did they feel it necessary to tell Markus, seeing as how this was your first time meeting him? Said android didn't even look bothered by your almost pained expression. In fact, he was smiling warmly at you, eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. 

You sat your basket down in front of you while you debated running off in the opposite direction if only out of embarrassment. Looking to your left, Connor smiled at you and looking to your right, Caleb attempted a smile. You really wanted to flee but you'd be damned if you upset them by abruptly leaving. They were really excited to have you meet Markus today and you were looking forward to it, too, if you were honest. He was a bit of an infamous figure now, after the revolution.

Taking a deep breath, you turn to Markus, words of refusal on your tongue. Just as you open your mouth though, all that comes out is a tiny whimper of a word. "Oh."

There was something in the lighting surrounding Markus in that moment that caught your eye. The sunlight seemed to be hitting his face perfectly, framing his angled features in a flattering way. His skin looked warm to the touch, almost as if it was glowing, and you had the urge to stroke along his jaw and cheek, if only to test that theory. And, oh, his eyes. His heterochromia was breathtaking right then, observing you in a way that felt like a personal touch, blue and green captivating you. You weren't honestly sure if being that attractive was legal, android or no. You idly wondered for a moment if Elijah Kamski had crushes on all of the androids he created.

You knew you were staring at him but he still didn't seem bothered. He only propped his head on his fist, elbow resting on the table. He kept smiling at you, lips quirking up slightly as he took in your staring with stride. You wanted to speak, to make everything less awkward, but what were you going to say? You haven't even spoken to Markus yet and you were already tongue tied.

"Hello, Mark--Markus. Uh, hi." You said in the most eloquent way possible.

Markus snorted--why was that so cute?--and you felt like dying. Melting into the park bench and evaporating into the atmosphere sounded great right about then.

"I assume you already know what I'm going to ask," Markus leaned forward, smile only growing wider. "But I'm going to ask you anyways." You gulped. "I hear great things about your... abilities. May I please have a taste of them?"

Before his words even fully left his mouth you were nodding with maybe too much enthusiasm, leaning across the table, lips parting.

Markus snorted again and leaned across the table to meet you halfway.

Your eyes fluttered shut when he finally kissed you, his hand cupping your jaw in a much too tender way. His lips made your whole body feel warm, like you were sitting directly under a heating lamp. His hand on your jaw felt cool, though, and the contrast was oddly intriguing. His mouth moved against yours smoothly, expertly, wonderfully. You brought a hand up to his shirt collar, gripping it hard enough to pull him closer. He pressed closer with a hum and you opened your mouth, his tongue slowly slipping inside. His kiss felt more controlled than Connor's and Caleb's, you noticed, more nuanced. His tongue explored your mouth, slow and assured in its movements. His hand moved from your jaw and to the back of your head. You had to lean further over the table to keep kissing him, one of your hands bracing the against the table while the other mirrored his earlier action by cupping his jaw gently. Markus seemed to like that and rewarded you with a glide of his tongue over yours, eliciting a grateful groan from your mouth. His tongue was slowly playing with yours as if he had all day and, in a way, he did. He didn't have to breathe like you did. His mouth tasted clean, like filtered water. An interesting taste, one you wouldn't mind tasting from him again.

Markus backed away with a small laugh, mostly a tuft of air from his nose. You kept leaning forward, trying to chase his lips but to no avail. He smirked at that as he sat back down, resuming his earlier position of resting his head on his fist. He gave off the air of a king, then, sitting on that bench like he owned it. No wonder people flocked to him.

Reluctantly, you sat back down, suddenly feeling sheepish. With his mouth off of yours, you remembered that you were at a public park and perhaps kissing Markus there wasn't the best idea. You thought about trying to see if anyone noticed but decided against it. If you knew they saw, you'd never live that embarrassment down. Besides, with your luck, Hank would be out there, aching to yell at you for it.

"So, Markus, what did you think?" Caleb was speaking, head tilted slightly. "How was their kiss?"

"I think that what you said earlier was right, Caleb." Markus shifted his gaze to you again and you felt small. "Perhaps I should ask for another kiss."

"I would like another one after him, as well." Connor said, his LED cycling red for a moment before going back to a stationary blue. He gazed down at you, almost seeming to frown. 

"As would I." Caleb was nodding stiffly along with Connor before attempting another smile back down at you. 

"Well," Markus tilted his head towards you again, eyes shining brightly. "What do you say? Do you care to for another kiss?"

You nodded and moved to get up, settling beside Markus. Your legs were touching his and you'd be lying if you hadn't made you feel just a tiny bit more giddy, especially after the kiss you just had.

Markus tilted your head up with his forefinger and brought you in for another kiss, once again humming into your mouth. Even as lost in the kiss as you were, you could feel Connor's and Caleb's eyes on you, watching intently. It almost felt a little thick with animosity and you weren't quite sure if it were from Connor or Caleb.

"Will I ever escape this? Will I ever escape you?" You pulled back to see-of course--Hank, standing a few feet from you. He had Sumo on a leash and the was growling in your general direction. Did he really teach Sumo to try and attack kissing androids? "I'll never know peace, huh, Sumo?"

Hank shook his head, hand seeming to permanently plant itself onto his face, rubbing hard. You heard him groan something about how he should have stayed home instead. He took Sumo with him, the dog giving on last growl before following his master. It was a surprise the dog even listened to Hank sometimes. He barely seemed to listen to anyone else.

You were about to apologize to Markus for Hank's outburst but felt a pair of arms wrap around your middle and pull you from Markus's side. You felt a chest pressing against your back and looked up to see Connor gazing down at you.

"I believe that it's my turn now." He stated simply, turning your body so he could press his lips to yours.

The last thing you noticed before you closed your eyes was Caleb peering over Connor's shoulder at you and Markus's hand on your knee, a look of excitement painting Caleb's features.


	4. North's Kiss (with a Bonus!Markus Kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yeah, this is gonna turn into an android kissing extravaganza jsldkfsklka wow I can't say I'm surprised, tho. I've been itching to write more of this. Now, this is North's but I had to throw in Markus again because I love him so much sorry if you're tired of him I'll try to keep him out of the next chapter lmao  
> Also, their is a major tone shift in this one, I think. Idk it feels more serious but I hope it doesn't take away from the enjoyment of my story! I'll try to keep it lighter after this one

As soon as North's eyes landed on you, you knew that you probably shouldn't have visited Jericho's newer base of operations. 

 

"I want to kiss you, too."

 

Now this was getting ridiculous. First Connor, Caleb, and Markus but now North wanted to kiss you too? You weren't entirely sure if you should be afraid or full of pride at her confession. There weren't many--scratch that, any--humans that she trusted. So, what made you so special?

 

Well, granted, you have met her a couple times before, after having kissed Markus the first time. Pure fear was your closest companion on those days since Markus was a rather touchy-feely type of guy. He always had his hands on you whenever he was around. Whether that be by pressing on the small of your back, brushing his fingers across your wrists, or just groping any and everywhere--and that truly meant everywhere--his hands could reach. You thought that North would turn back on the begrudged I-Will-Not-Kill-Any-Humans policy and turn you inside out. Markus didn't seem too worried about it, though. Markus and North both said that their relationship was flexible and open but you were sure that you wouldn't be apart of Markus' romantic circle for long. 

 

At least, that's what you had thought. 

 

North was glaring at you then, fists on her hips and mouth in a tight line. Her body stance radiated an aura that made you want to bolt right then and there especially since Markus decided to have his arms wrapped around your middle. Yet, the look in her eyes didn't really match her glare all that much. If you didn't know any better, you'd say that she looked curious, perhaps even excited. Reading North was a mystery all on its own and you weren't entirely sure how Markus was able to do it.

 

"Well, what do you say?" North seemed to be growing impatient, shifting on her feet as if feeling uncomfortable. "You don't have all day to wait like we androids do."

 

You stiffened in Markus' hold, not entirely sure how to handle the situation. Sure, North was an attractive woman but considering her background, you didn't think she'd even appreciate the compliment. Besides, why did she want to kiss you? From what few interactions you had with her, she seemed borderline hostile at best. Not exactly what you would think indicated a want for kissing.

 

"Why?" Was all that was able to come out of your mouth. Markus placed a soothing kiss to the back of your neck.

 

"Because of that!" North half shouted, gesturing towards Markus. "I've--ugh!"

 

She didn't even finish her sentence before she threw her hands up, turning from the two of you.

 

"She doesn't understand why I trust you so much." Markus supplied, holding a hand out to his lover while still keeping a hold onto you. "Do you accept her offer?"

 

You nodded before you even thought too hard about it. Something about the vulnerability North was showing you, even if it was just a tiny touch of it, was enough to make you want to satisfy her curiosity. Maybe it would be a good idea to give her at least a decent impression of you and if that meant kissing her then you'd kiss her as long as she needed. Besides, you felt like keeping the whole I-Will-Not-Kill-Humans policy up and running for a good long while, despite how deserving of the policy humans were when it came to their treatment of androids.

 

North took Markus' outstretched hand, the skin of their fingers retracting to show the white endoskeleton beneath. Her eyes dilated and a small gasp left her lips as Markus' pulled her closer. Her eyes were focused on you, boring so deeply into yours that you almost felt bare to the world. You knew that androids could send memories and thoughts to each other through touch and if she was reacting like that, it made you wander what information was bleeding into her.

 

Markus' hummed sweetly once North was close enough that her body was pressing close to yours, her hands drifting around you to grip at the other android's jacket. He placed another kiss against your neck, chaste and quick, but it seemed to affect North as well. You saw her head dive down and you thought that you'd feel her lips against your throat, too. When the impact never came, you thought that you'd done something wrong. Were you not at the right angle or something? 

 

Then she looked up at you, mouth parted and tongue darting out to moisten her lips. "I want to hear you say that you want to kiss me."

 

You felt like you were in a trance with Markus continuously peppering kisses against your neck and North's eyes trained solely on you. Even as you spoke the words, the quietness of which they came out wasn't what you were going for. It seemed to do right by the two androids, though, and North nodded as if she was confirming the words for herself.

 

Then she kissed you and you swore that you felt a small spark of electricity against your lips. Was it possible that they had an active--albeit safe--current going between them? You didn't bother to think on it further as you felt North's lips move slowly against yours. The softness of the kiss surprised you but you suspected that being connected to Markus had something to do with it. You had kissed him multiple times since the park, Connor seeming to truly grow used to the idea of you kissing others and maybe he was transferring some of those memories into her? Regardless, her mouth against yours was something you think you'd never forget.

 

It felt oddly sweet and overtly romantic. You sank into the kiss just as much as you sank into Markus' arms. She moved her lips slowly against yours, sensual and soft. It made you tingle and you couldn't resist bringing your hands up to cup her face, caressing her cheekbones with your thumbs. She hummed much in a similar tune as Markus and brought a hand back to hold one of your hands against her face. You felt her slip her tongue across your lips and you parted them willingly. Strangely enough, she tasted like vodka. You didn't think android's could drink or eat anything but you were continuously learning new things about them so you just decided to add it to the pile of growing knowledge.

 

Her tongue explored your mouth, licking across your teeth and gums, tickling the roof of your mouth, and finally slipping across yours in a way that felt like a reward. For what, though, you didn't know nor cared. All you wanted in that moment was to drink up more of North's kiss. You swirled your tongue with hers gently, keeping the slow nature of the kiss even as you panted into her mouth. She pressed closer to you, her hand gripping yours all the more tighter.

 

You wanted to stay like that for a long time, sharing the surprising intimate moment with North and Markus. They seemed to think the same thing, too, having pressed impossibly closer to you. You were officially sandwiched by them and the comforting weight of them had you feeling safe.

 

North pulled back with a few more pecks to your wet mouth. You gladly accepted them, wanting to keep her mouth on yours longer.

 

Before you had too much time to miss her lips, Markus had turned your head enough to place a scathingly hot kiss to you mouth. It was the direct opposite of North's kiss and it left you blindsided but you kissed him back despite that, savoring the feel of his mouth on yours.

 

He pulled away too quickly and you whined, not being able to help yourself. 

 

Markus and North both pressed chaste kisses to your cheeks before finally breaking the embrace, their hands still interlocked but no longer showing their endoskeleton. Somehow, the loss of the sight saddened you.

 

North huffed, looking at the ground. "I guess I can see why Markus is so fond of you."

 

You could only smile wide. Her words meant more than she let on but you could tell. "I'm very glad to hear that, North."

 

Markus shot a small smile in your direction, his eyes holding a warmth you don't remember seeing before. "Perhaps we could make an arrangement together sometime. Just the three of us. Maybe we could go to--"

 

"He's asking you out on a date." North deadpanned, back to her normal self. She laughed at Markus' incredulous expression. "What? You always take the long route in getting to the point. I was just helping out."

 

Markus responded to her with a kiss before turning to you. "She is right, you know? I am asking you out on a date. With me and North, that is. If you're free."

 

If you didn't know any better, you'd say Markus was nervous about asking you. The thought made you smile grow wider. "Sure, why not? I'm free in the next couple days."

 

As you were leaving North's gaze caught yours and you couldn't help but think that you were glad to have visited Jericho.


	5. Josh's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th! I hope it's a good one for everybody! 
> 
> But yeah, my hand slipped and I quickly typed out Josh's chapter cause I have no self control lmao Simon is up next and I just might be able to upload it today as well. My creative juices just feel really refreshed lately! This series is just so sweet and fun to write I love it!! Also, I love Markus so much I can't help but to keep tossing him in there with the other Jericho members kjfkljsklsfgh Like I said, I have no self control I just feel like Markus would be all of Jericho's security blanket idk 
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there will be errors but aside from that I hope you still enjoy this!

You had visited Jericho again. Markus had invited you because he wanted to spend more time together. It was nice, being so wanted and apparently being wanted by Markus meant taking as much time as you could together. He even had set up a little makeshift room for you if you ever wanted to stay the night. Connor and Caleb even came by from time to time, talking with the innermost circle of Jericho and making sure to kiss you at least once if you happened to be there. It was overwhelming but enjoyable all the same. Never did you think that your life would end up where it had but you wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. There were times, though, that you wished you could amass more to your ever growing android love pile. It felt selfish but the thought always filled you with a warmth that seemed to wrap itself perfectly around you.

 

Maybe your thoughts would continue to become a reality.

 

You sat in your makeshift room on a couch, Markus beside you. It was a quiet evening there after having just left from Hank's house with a few belongings. You wanted to spend a couple nights in Jericho if only to give Hank a break from constantly seeing you make out with Connor and Caleb. Besides, he really did teach Sumo to at least act hostile whenever the dog saw anything. Although, you couldn't help but notice that Sumo only reacted whenever Hank was around. You knew Sumo would always have your back. You did give him the best belly rubs, after all.

 

Josh, one of Markus's right hand men and close friend, was shifting nervously in front of you, eyes darting from your lips to your eyes and everywhere else in between. He kept wringing his hands together to the point you thought he'd just be done with it and rip them off. If you looked closely, you would see a light dusting of a sapphire blush across his cheeks.

 

"You want to kiss them, right, Josh?" Markus had asked, a knowing smirk on his lips and an arm slung over your shoulders. "It's alright if you do. You're not alone in that regard, obviously."

 

"It's just that I've never actually, um, yeah." Josh was practically mumbling, eyes downcast. His nervousness was kind of cute, you noted.

 

"Come," Markus gestured with a curl of his fingers. "Sit beside them."

 

As Josh made his way over to the couch the two of you sat on, Markus leaned into your ear, whispering lowly. "Be gentle with him, OK?"

 

You didn't reply but kept the thought in mind as Josh finally sat down beside you. He tucked himself into the corner of the couch, almost as if he wanted to hide but didn't know how. You felt bad seeing him look so distressed. Josh was always sweet to you when you spoke to him, which was quite often, and you wanted to make him feel safe. 

 

You held out your hand to him, a gentle smile on your lips. "Josh, If you want to kiss me all you have to do is take my hand."

 

It was quiet for a moment, Josh staring at your outstretched hand with clear apprehension in his eyes. You knew not to rush or force him into anything so you continued to let your hand hang in the air in your offering. You hoped he'd accept, though. He looked like a jittery mess most of the time despite his pleasantries and maybe experiencing something new, something sincere, would calm him.

 

The silence stretched on for so long that you decided to lower your hand back to your side. Before you could barely move it back, Josh had grasped it, looking almost panicked. 

 

"No, no. Wait. I do want to kiss you. It's just," he took a deep breath and squeezed your hand. "I've never kissed anyone before."

 

Was that what he was freaking out about? That was honestly so sweet and cute that you couldn't hold back the tiny giggle that slipped out at his confession. You even heard Markus blow air out of his nose in a mock laugh.

 

"I don't see what's so funny." Josh mumbled, turning his face away. You could see blue spreading down his cheeks and to his neck, giving away his embarrassment. 

 

You squeezed his hand back in what you hoped was a reassuring way. "It's just cute. Don't think to hard about it, though. Just follow my lead."

 

"You're safe with them, Josh." Markus brought his other hand across you to him, his synthetic skin peeling back. "Look."

 

Slowly, Josh took Markus's hand, fingers interlacing. Just how it did with North, he gasped, eyes growing wide. Josh looked at their interlaced hands, eyes seemingly transfixed. You saw them squeeze each other's hands before withdrawing, skin growing back. Josh shook his head as if he was getting his thoughts in order while Markus only patted his shoulder then ushered to you.

 

"They're waiting."

 

That seemed to be all the indication he needed before he leaned down, pressing his lips to yours. You kissed him back and brought a hand up to cup the back of his head. His lips were soft and smooth against yours, seemingly tentative in their movements. You tilted your head to the side and gave a slight pull on his neck so he would do the same. He sighed into the kiss and you could feel his hands hovering over your body, bashfulness radiating off of him in waves. 

 

"On their waist," Markus supplied and you thanked him silently for it.

 

Josh gingerly placed his hands on your waist like he was afraid he'd grab you too hard. It was sweet, just as sweet as his kiss was. You decided to bring it up a notch and bit his bottom lip, tongue flicking out shortly afterwards to glide across him. He gasped, then, and you slid your tongue in slowly, letting him realize what was happening. When you finally pressed your tongue to his, he groaned, hands gripping your waist enough to not be a ghost of a presence. Soon, he seemed to grow comfortable with the kiss, still following your lead. You felt him sigh appreciatively into your mouth when your other hand started to rub circles on his thigh. 

 

The kiss was gentle and elongated, lasting far longer than you had originally thought it would. He didn't seem to want to stop, eagerness making him be bolder. He slid a hand down to your hip, caressing you there with his thumb. He pressed his body closer to yours and felt Markus trace patterns along your arm, humming a romantically soft tune. 

 

Honestly, everything felt lovely right then. Your worries seemed to melt away the longer the kiss went on, Markus's humming aiding to the atmosphere. A part of you knew that you'd have many more moments like this to come with Josh. 

 

Regrettably, you broke apart from him, taking in a breath. Josh still didn't seem to want to stop kissing you, diving back in for another kiss. He boldly stroke his tongue over yours for another moment before finally letting you go. 

 

Markus brought both yours and Josh's hands to his lips, giving them both pecks before releasing them. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it, Josh?"

 

Josh kept his eyes away from both of you, his blush coming back in full force. "I'm sure you can already tell what my answer is, Markus."

 

Despite the harsh tone of his voice, you knew he wasn't really angry. You placed a quick kiss onto his cheek before leaning back into Markus who gladly opened his arms for you. 

 

"Come here," you said, holding your hand back out to Josh. "Cuddle with us."

 

It took a bit of maneuvering but you had managed to be able to cuddle both androids with you in the middle. Your back rested comfortably against Markus's chest while Josh kept his forehead against yours, his arms wrapped around your frame. He kept peppering kisses on your face, causing you to laugh and do the same back to him, Markus smiling softly behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, having written for these characters like this make me love them more they're all my babies now bye


	6. Simon's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so loving the positive feedback of this series! It really keeps me going!! Thank you all!!!
> 
> With that aside, here's Simon's chapter! I plan on doing Ralph next, the Knife Husband jlsjlkdjslk I love him wow 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the Simon's chapter and sorry about any errors that I may have missed.

"This may be a bad time but I'd like to kiss you, too."

 

"Oh, you think?"

 

Simon was sitting on the edge of your bed with his hands folded in his lap, glancing between you and its occupants.

 

Markus and Josh were on either side of you, limbs tangled with yours under the covers. The three of you had just woken up when Simon knocked, asking for a favor. Well, more like you had just woken up. Markus and Josh had cuddled you lovingly while you slept that night, neither of them wanting to leave your presence. It was a heartwarming gesture and you gladly told them that they are welcome to do that as much as they pleased. 

 

It was still early morning, the sun just peeking over the horizon and shining directly into your eyes. You were sure the sight of the sunlight giving your room a light glow would've been pretty to look at had the light not burned your retinas every time you glanced at the window. It was too early for this. Why Simon decided to wait until then to ask for a kiss was a mystery to you. An agitated one, at that. 

 

You caught Simon's eyes and damn if those big blue eyes didn't draw you in. 

 

Yeah, it was way too early for this.

 

"Simon," You started, trying to let the agitation seep out of your voice. "What time is it?"

 

He was quiet for a moment, not looking at you. "It's 6:48 am right now."

 

"6:48 am." You repeated.

 

"Yes, it is."

 

You couldn't help the glare you shot his way even though you did feel bad about it. You were just so tired and a little cranky at being at awake at such an early hour. Besides, you were sure you had morning breath. Who wanted to kiss someone with morning breath?

 

"Please, I've wanted to kiss you ever since I heard Markus did the first time." Simon inched further into the bed, his crystal blue eyes wide and pleading. It made your heart flutter to see them so vulnerable. "I've wanted..." He trailed off but kept his eyes level with yours. His fingers were twitching where they began to play with the edge of his shirt, digging at the material there. He seemed apprehensive yet he didn't try to hide the truth. His mouth was slightly parted, you noticed. He was taking breaths you didn't think he needed, chest rising and falling rhythmically.

 

"You have wanted what, Simon?" Markus urged, climbing out from under the covers to sit between you and Simon. "Tell them what you've been wanting."

 

Your grumpy attitude slowly seeped away when Simon caught your eyes again. He had an air of sureness around him, then, and it was like you were going to drown in it. You removed yourself from Josh--who had audibly whined at that--and moved to be right in front of Simon. If he wanted to kiss you, he'd have to tell you what all he was wanting from you. You felt Josh press against your side, his head resting against your shoulder.

 

"I've--I've wanted to know what your lips felt like against mine." He kept his gaze trained on you as he spoke, checking your reactions. "I've been thinking about it for the better half of the night, if I'm being honest. I just couldn't wait."

 

Well, that was more honesty than you were expecting but who were you to turn someone down? At this point, you may as well wear a sign on your person at all times the screamed "If you're an android then come kiss me". Now that you think about it, that's not a bad idea.

 

"How could I say no to that?" You mumbled, opening your arms to him. "C'mere, Simon."

 

Simon slid into your arms, careful not to disrupt Josh's position on your side. He brought a hand up behind your head and the other rested just over your heart. Simon paused for a moment, closing his eyes. You wondered if he was feeling the beat of your heart under his hand. The thought gave you butterflies in your stomach and your head felt light. Slowly, Simon leaned in until his lips met yours. He then immediately drew back and for a moment you thought that your morning breath was really bad. Then he pressed another kiss to your mouth. Then another. And another. He kept peppering your lips with kisses, only staying for a moment to move his lips against yours. It wasn't what you were expecting but it was oddly sweet so you settled on kissing him how he wanted.

 

He pulled back from another kiss and looked you in the eyes. You could see a light azure blush lining his cheeks and his mouth was parted again, a slow smile curling at the corners. He looked like he had just discovered something new from your mouth, something that made him happy. His eyes held an intense gaze and even though you wanted to shy away you decided to hold steadfast, keeping your stare level with his.

 

You slid your hands up his chest and around the back of his head, pulling him in for another kiss. The next time his lips meet yours, you made sure he didn't pull away so quickly, hands only pressing him harder against you. He didn't budge from your grip, seeming to accept what you wanted. In fact, he seemed to want that, pushing his tongue past your lips and intertwining it with yours. He kissed you fervently, like it would be his last. A confused moan slipped past your mouth as he pulled you closer, ignoring Josh's whine of "I was resting there!"

 

Simon tilted his head and you followed suit, feeling his hands snake down to your hips and squeeze them. He kept his tongue whirling with yours even as he shifted your position to be practically in his lap. You only sighed in response at the action. It vaguely reminded you of your first kiss with Connor and it made you want to smile against his lips. The memory was wiped away, however, when Simon bit at your bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. You curled your fingers in his hair and brought his mouth back onto yours, your tongues quickly finding each other once more. 

 

Gradually, Simon pulled back from you. It took you a second to open your eyes but when you did you felt like you had just been handed a reward.

 

Simon's eyes were open wide, mouth wet and panting. Almost his entire face was a sapphire color by that point and you were sure that yours had to have some red in the cheeks as well. His expression was close to that of awe and it left you feeling incredibly humbled. Simon had taken control of that kiss, not you. It's you who should be looking like that. Still, Simon looked as if he found what he was looking for and it made you want to bring him in for another kiss.

 

"So, Simon," Markus leaned forward and you jumped, having forgotten he was there. He placed his hands on Simon's shoulders, rubbing circles. Simon looked as if he wanted to kiss Markus then. "How do you feel?"

 

"I feel good," Simon whispered after a moment, glancing between you and Markus. "I feel great."

 

"I would say more than great, but that's just me." Josh was smiling good naturedly, leaning back against your shoulder.

 

Simon only seemed to fluster at that, turning his head from all three of you, spluttering some nonsense.

 

Soon, Simon and Josh were bantering with each other, smiles on their faces. It was nice to see your men joking like that together, happy and loving. 

 

Then it hit you. Your men. You just though 'your men'. The realization made you smile ear to ear. Connor, Caleb, Markus, North, Josh, and Simon. They were yours and you were theirs. It was like the thought warmed you more so than the sun that finally started to rise over the horizon.

 

You turned to Markus and he smiled as if he read your mind, bringing you down to kiss him. You couldn't help but to laugh against his lips even as you tried to kiss him back.

 

It felt good to be with your lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. reader is a sap and simon is lowkey horny lmao bye


	7. Ralph's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Knife Husband is here (without the knife) and ready for some kissing! I hope ya'll like this chapter. It took me a while to think up how I wanted Ralph to have met the Reader since I didn't want him still squatting in some shitty house lmao
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and watch out for any errors as I do proofread these myself!

"Ralph saw you kiss the others." A gentle, unsure pause. "Ralph wants to kiss you."

 

What a fucking cutie. 

 

Ralph was walking with you back in the same park that you had met Markus in the first time, his hand interlacing with yours as soon as the two of you had set off. It was cute, how often he wanted to hold your hand. You remember the first day you had met him. It was right inside of Jericho with Connor and Caleb at your side. The meeting had fallen to disaster as soon as Ralph had seen Connor, spazzing out and trying to hide. It took a couple hours of Markus trying to calm Ralph down before he was comfortable being in the same room as Connor. Ralph didn't seem to bothered by Caleb or you, surprisingly. Caleb could be standoffish upon first meetings and you were human, being a part of the same species that had hurt him so badly. Still, he easily attached himself to you after the first couple days, rarely wanting to leave your side. You found that his wiggles were his best quality, all in all.

 

The two of you had paused on the winding path throughout the park, sitting on a conveniently placed bench, hands still clasped together. The sun was setting behind the two of you, giving the earth a warm glow. Ralph wasn't looking at you but at your clasped hands, fingers twitching in your grasp.

 

You wondered how long he would wait before wanting to kiss you. He had wanted to start dating you almost as soon as he saw you kiss North for the first time, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. You always caught him staring at your lips, after that, mouth parting and his one good eye full of want. You're surprised it took him so long but you were slowly turning out to be the patient sort. 

 

"You want to kiss me, Ralph?" You asked as sweetly as you could, already knowing the answer. 

 

Ralph turned to you, then, eye wide with the want of a kiss. "Yes! Ralph wants to kiss you very badly!" His hand squeezed yours tighter, fingers stilling their twitching, if only for a moment. "Ralph has always wanted to be kissed. Ralph wants to know what your mouth tastes like, too. He thinks it's sweet, like you!"

 

You couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of you, Ralph's words always able to make you smile. "OK, Ralph. Come kiss me."

 

Ralph shimmied in his seat for a moment, tiny pleased sounds slipping out as he did so. He scooted closer to you until his hip was pressing against yours, smile a mile wide and his eye practically sparkling with excitement. You leaned into him, feeling his lips come into contact with yours. It was surprisingly gentle. You had expected him to rush forward with how excited he was but he was slow instead, a hand reaching up to cup your cheeks, lips moving against yours.

 

You placed your free hand on his knee, massaging the spot there. He sighed into the kiss, pressing his lip closer to yours. Even as he took the kiss slow, you could feel the energy sparking off of him from just beneath the surface, itching to break free. It made you smile and laugh against him, backing off.

 

"What did Ralph do wrong? He thought he had everything right." His voice, suddenly saddened and borderline hurt pulled you from your laughter. "Ralph studied how the others kissed you. He thought he had it right."

 

You sobered up, squeezing his knee gently. "Ralph, hey, baby, look at me. You're doing everything right, I promise." You smiled softly when he finally looked up at you but his hurt expression made it slip from your face. "I could just feel how excited you were, is all. You can kiss me however you want, Ralph."

 

"Ralph can?" He sounded hopeful, his earlier sadness quickly dissipating when you nodded. "Good. Good!"

 

He dived in for another kiss, his lips essentially crashing onto yours. Both of his hands went to your shoulders, pulling you as close as he could manage while yours gripped onto his arms. His kissed you with unbridled passion, deepening the kiss right off the bat by tilting his head. You felt his tongue pushing past your lips with urgency, exploring all your mouth had to offer. He groaned into the kiss, tongue winding and slipping with yours, another groan tumbling out. His kiss was deep and probing, fingers digging into your shoulders. You knew he was excited to kiss you but you didn't think he was this excited. He soon was straddling you, the park bench creaking under the combined weight. 

 

For a split second you broke apart, breathing down large gulps of air. Ralph didn't leave you unattended for long, however, soon pressing his lips back to yours. His tongue quickly slipped back inside of your mouth and it took all you had to try and keep up with him. For someone who never kissed before, he sure knew how to take control of one. His hands snaked up to cup your cheeks again, tongue keeping constant contact with yours. You couldn't help but notice the pleased sounds that kept slipping from his mouth the longer he kissed you. He was just so eager to kiss you that it was adorable.

 

You weren't sure how long you were kissing Ralph on that park bench but when he pulled away the sun had almost completely set, almost disappearing behind the horizon. Your tried to calm your breathing, still reeling over Ralph's kiss. He was a passionate kisser, that was for sure.

 

Looking up at him, you saw that his good eye was more or less sparkling with pride, smile wider than you've ever seen it. He just looked so proud of himself that you couldn't help but to grin back at him. 

 

"So? How did Ralph do that time? He did good, he hopes."

 

You nodded, interlacing your hands once more. "You did wonderfully, Ralph."

 

He shimmied again before hugging you tightly, rocking a bit with it. "Ralph is glad! He loves making you smile."

 

His weight on your legs was bordering on painful but who were you to tell him to move? He was brimming with happiness as he continued to hug you and you hugged him back, following his rocking motions. You would sit there for as long as your legs would allow if that kept Ralph happy. He was just too sweet.

 

"Ralph will celebrate tonight!" He said, backing up to look you in the face once more. "Ralph will cook for you. Humans still like burnt meat, yes?"

 

At the thought of Ralph cooking for you had your stomach feeling queasy. You remember the last time he 'cooked' for you. You'll have to find a way to convince him that you were a vegetarian if he was going to insist on cooking for you.

 

As you tried to tell him about your newfound all vegetable diet, you interlocked his hand with yours once more, basking in the warmth he had there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best quality: His wiggles.


	8. Kara's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the cinnamon bun, Kara!! I love her so much and she's so underappreciated so I hope some of you out there like her chapter! Also sorry if this is a little shorter than the others. I just wanted to get to the good stuff lkdjf;alskd
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there will be errors but despite that, I hope you can still enjoy this!

Kara smiled nervously at you, her hands ghosting over yours. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She faltered for a moment, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. She closed her eyes and shook her head before slowly lowering her hands on top of yours. They were dainty and soft, you noted. 

 

"It's OK, Kara. Take your time." You whispered to her. You felt like if you spoke any louder that you'd shatter the gentle air around you. "There's no need to rush."

 

Kara shook her head again. "No, I-- I just need a moment." You were sure if she still had her LED it would be a flickering yellow. She took a deep breath, hands clasping yours tightly. "I can tell you've been requested for this many times before, but I would like to kiss you. Please."

 

You smile at her, bringing her in closer to you. "Of course, Kara. I'll kiss you."

 

Kara was a beautiful woman and if it weren't for you staring at her like an idiot one day, you never would have been able to meet her. You saw her in Canada on a visit up there with Hank, Connor and Caleb. Connor and Hank had done particularly good on a case and was rewarded with a few days of vacation. Seeing as how Canada was relatively close, that's where the four of you had set off to, packing the car with everything you needed. It was on your second day out there that you had seen Kara. She was holding hands with a little girl and a large man of who you've come to know as Alice and Luther. She looked so happy with them, snow getting in her hair and smile brighter than the sun. You couldn't help but to stare at her, thinking about how pretty and lovely that stranger looked. She noticed and for whatever reason she deemed you and your friends safe. Perhaps it was because Alice took a quick shining to you or that she remembered Connor--how does he know all these people?--and said she still forgives him. Whatever it was, it didn't take much for you to want to spend all of your time in Canada with Kara. She just warmed the space around you and it was intoxicating.

 

Now, as she leaned in to kiss you in her tiny house, sitting on her love seat, you couldn't help but recall the look on her face the first day you had seen her. Her lips felt as soft as you thought they would on that day.

 

She was tender as she moved her lips against yours, her hands grabbing onto your jacket sleeves. You pulled her flush to you, enjoying the tiny gasp that escaped her at the sudden movement. Kara recovered quickly, however, her hands sliding up to cup your face. Her hands were warm against you and you murmur the fact against her lips, basking in the tiny laugh that escapes her. She kisses you harder, pulling you closer down to her. Your hands slid over her chest and rest right on her chin. She moaned at the feeling, her hands pressing harder against you.

 

Kara grazed over your closed lips with her tongue and you opened your mouth for her. Her tongue was tentative when it touched yours, the tips swirling around each other for a moment. Soon, she slid her tongue further across yours, twisting them together. You hummed into the kiss, turning her head to deepen the it. She allowed it and pressed her mouth impossibly closer to yours as if she couldn't get enough. Her hands wrapped around your neck and she pulled you down without breaking the kiss. 

 

You ended up on top of her, her hands still around you neck and tongues still intertwined with each other. Kara kept you there, one of her legs hooking around your hip. You felt light then, and wondered vaguely what all she had planned to do. You were going to gladly accept it, though, that was for sure. She may be small but she held enough strength to pull you almost flat against her, only your elbows keeping you up. She bit at your bottom lip and swiped her tongue over it before slipping it back into your mouth. She continued to get bolder the longer she kissed you, her other leg wrapping around your form.

 

Just as her hands moved down to your hips, someone cleared their throat, bringing you back to reality.

 

You broke the kiss and looked up to see Luther looking down at the both of you. He had a meager smile on his face as if he wasn't surprised. Then again, Luther always seemed like the type to not be surprised by much.

 

"I see the two of you are having fun together." He rumbled, sitting down on the floor in front of you. "Just know that I would like a kiss next. From both of you."

 

You nodded, a smile forming on your lips. Kara, however, was blushing like mad. Her whole face was a pretty blue and she turned away from you and Luther, covering her face with one hand. She didn't put up an effort to make you move away from her body, though, her legs still wrapped snugly on you.

 

"I--I'm sorry you had to see that, Luther," Kara mumbled, voice tiny. "I should have ended it quicker. I don't know why I didn't do that sooner."

 

"Nonsense, Kara." Luther leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, smiling against her skin. "You know I don't mind."

 

Kara and Luther spoke quietly with each other as you removed yourself from her. Alice ran in, then, a pair of dolls in her hand and begging the three of you to play with her. Of course, all of you accepted, pretending to shop at a grocery store with the dolls. 

 

Luther made sure to sit close to you during it, his hand brushing against yours. That, combined with Kara imitating a store clerk's voice to Kara was enough to make you grin from ear to ear. You know that getting to know this little family would be something worthwhile.


	9. Luther's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually had enough free time to do nothing but write like I usually want to do. Here's Luther's chapter, my fave big boy <3~ But, next, I'm wanting to write for the Jerrys(ies?) and then Elijiah's androids!!! Hopefully the shortness of his chapter isn't too bad. There wasn't much need for the build up, I don't think
> 
> Anyways, as always, I proofread these myself so there will be errors. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy!

Alice was somehow able to rope the three of you into playing dolls with her for hours. She was even able to get Connor and Caleb to join and if you didn't know any better, you'd say that Caleb seemed to thoroughly enjoy playing dolls. He kept imitating voices and movements for his doll, even bouncing it around as it 'talked', moving it's limbs in an exaggerated manner. Soon, though, Alice had went to bed and you wondered if androids actually slept or not. Connor and Caleb stayed for a while after that, commenting with Kara about how great of a kisser you were and that they weren't surprised that you had amassed such a large amount of lovers of the past few months. It was nice to hear them speak so highly of your kissing abilities but you felt no need to brag, pushing them onto a different topic.

 

Soon, though, Connor and Caleb decided to go back to Hank and keep him company. They both kissed you deeply before they left, walking in unison to their destination.

 

"They're quite the odd pair." Luther said as he sat on the floor. 

 

Why he never really sat on the furniture, you would probably never know but it intrigued you so you followed suit, sitting in front of him. 

 

"Yeah, Connor has always been noble. After deviating, that is." Kara paused for a moment, looking out of her window before turning back to the two of you. "I'm going to go check on Alice. Have fun."

 

As she made her way upstairs, she pressed a sweet kiss to Luther's mouth and another to yours, laughing a bit when you tried to follow her lips.

 

After she disappeared into her daughter's room, Luther wasted no time in pulling you onto his large lap, sitting you comfortably there. He pressed his face into your shoulder, breathing in deeply as he hugged you closer to him. You could feel the smile on his lips and it made you smile, too. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, feeling the firmness of him there. 

 

He pressed kisses to your neck, then, squeezing your sides gently when you groaned. You could feel his tongue lazily leave a trail up and down your neck, his teeth occasionally nipping at you. He was gentle and slow about it, taking his time to place kisses and bites all over your neck, switching sides to get the rest of your throat. His teeth grazed over you neck before he started to kiss his way up, making sure to lick along your jaw before claiming your lips with his. 

 

He kissed you with a sweet ease, his teeth biting lightly into your bottom lip before he sucked on it one good time. You groaned again, tongue slipping into his mouth to play with his with fervor. Luther, however, didn't follow your movements. He seemed determined to keep the kiss slow and you had no choice but to comply, slowing your pace down to his desire. 

 

Luther's hands rubbed up and down your sides as he kept kissing you. He never seemed to be in a hurry with most anything he does and that included kissing, apparently. You ran a finger down his shoulder and he shivered, kissing you harder. Luther's hands were big on you, strong and steady as they roamed over your body. You could hear small sighs of approval come from him when he felt something he liked. You squirmed in your place on his lap, the feel of his hands ticklish at best. Soon, one of his hands ended up sliding across your spine and you jumped back from the kiss, a laugh erupting from your lips.

 

Luther held you close, continuing to tickle your spine with his fingers, keeping your squirming to a minimum. Your laughter was getting louder and you feared waking Alice. In an attempt to get him to stop, you leaned forward, biting along his neck.

 

He did stop his assault on you, a surprised moan tumbling from his lips.

 

You pulled back, a triumphant smirk on your face. "I knew that'd get you to stop."

 

Luther looked at you and you saw the expression of borderline want directed towards you. His lips were parted and wet, eyes twinkling down at you in the darkened room, the sun having set a while ago. He didn't speak, only pulled you in for another slow, lazy kiss.

 

As you went back to making out with Luther, you couldn't help but to feel Kara suddenly kneeling behind you, her hands rubbing smooth circles across your back. She pressed kisses along the fabric of your shirt and you could feel the heat of her breath against your back, warming your already flushed skin. She pressed her body closer to yours, her hands sliding up to run through your hair, pressing kisses along the nape of your neck.

 

The three of you broke from each other slowly, lingering kisses wanting to keep you seated there. Whenever the kissing ceased, Luther hugged you again, his arms large enough to somewhat wrap around Kara as well. He chuckled, warm and smooth, the vibrations rumbling from his chest to yours.

 

"This will be a fun night." Luther laughed, pressing another kiss to the top of your head.

 

"We'll just have to be careful," Kara started, her voice a whisper. "Alice is trying to rest."

 

You agreed with Luther. This will most certainly be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. feel free to send in requests for specific androids!! I know there are more than who I've written for and I'd love to fill all of your kissing needs!!


	10. A Whole Lotta Jerry Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello once again!! Here are the Jerrys, happy hopping their way in lol Apparently, they're red heads with green eyes??? that's the best combo like omg cuties lk;djfl;
> 
> I plan on doing Elijiah's Chloe and then Daniel's in that order (probs Rupert afterwards idk the rest of the order tho lmao)
> 
> Anyways, as per the usual I proofread these myself so there will be errors. I do truly hope you enjoy this chapter, though!

Now, you've been asked for kisses more times than you could possibly count by more androids than you thought possible. It shouldn't be something new to you anymore when you meet another android and they want some smooches--at this point, you're anticipating it to happen--or possibly more. This, though? You weren't sure how to manage this.

 

There were four identical androids crowding around you like kids in a candy store, looking at you like the perfect piece of candy. In any other situation, you would gladly accept such attention but their request seemed to be a bit much, even for you.

 

"We would love it if you'd kiss us, too!" A Jerry said, stepping into your personal space. "We've never had kisses like the ones you give."

 

"But we'd love to try them!" A second Jerry grinned up at you, taking up the next closest spot to you. 

 

"Yeah, we would!" The other two said in unison, pressing closer to you.

 

God, what have you gotten yourself into? It's not like you haven't kissed or been kissed by more than one person before but four of them? That seemed a little excessive. 

 

And Yet...

 

"Please? We'll take turns!"

 

They were awfully cute, all red heads and green eyes. They seemed to never stop smiling, either, slowly continuing to crowd your personal space. They were also so eager, almost more eager than Ralph was. They kept getting closer to you, backing you up towards a wall. Before you could hit the wall, however, two of the Jerrys ran behind you, cushioning you with their bodies. They were warm and surprisingly sturdy, too, keeping you in place with ease. 

 

There was something about the giddiness of them, how close they already were, that had you nodding along. A lopsided smile formed on your lips as they all somehow managed to press their bodies against yours.

 

"We'll do our best, we promise!"

 

You owed Markus big time for bringing the all of them back to Jericho, that was for damn sure. You weren't even sure how he knew to find them at that old amusement park and fix the few that were left. However Markus managed to do it, though, you'll have to give him your appreciation.

 

You felt two of the identical androids start kissing and nipping along your neck, drawing a surprised moan from your mouth. The Jerry in front of you kissed you as soon as your mouth opened, his tongue quickly slipping into your mouth to play with yours. Before you even had time to collect your thoughts, the fourth Jerry pulled the front of your shirt down just far enough to mouth at your collarbone, tongue swiping across the expanse there.

 

You barely knew what to do, four different mouths working in tandem on you, making you shiver from head to toe. You felt your hands hovering in the air and placed them on the first thing they touched, which just so happened to be on the first Jerry's shoulders. You could feel them trying to press impossibly closer to you, hands grabbing at any part of you they could. They all groaned in unison when you finally started to kiss the first Jerry back, their voices vibrating against you. 

 

Suddenly, that Jerry backed away and you saw them rotating, each moving a spot down until another Jerry captured your mouth with his. This time, though, you were prepared and you twirled the both of your tongues together, placing your hands on his shoulders. It was an overwhelming sensation feeling so many people on you at once but you said you'd kiss them all and by God, you would. Besides, they were surprisingly good at what they were doing. 

 

They rotated another time and you happily accepted the third kiss, but this Jerry didn't immediately try to tongue kiss you. Instead, he moved gave you a closed mouth kiss. He did move his lips rather eagerly against yours, grabbing your face in both of his hands. You could feel hickeys forming on your skin and you smiled at the feeling, deepening the kiss. That Jerry bit your bottom lip lightly before slipping his tongue in, running it over yours in a different fashion than the two. He was quick, yes, but more precise, taking a bit of extra time to explore your mouth before going back to your tongue. He purred into the kiss and the other three followed suit, purring on your skin. It was odd but quite interesting how they all seemed to be connected. It made you wonder about other things...

 

For another time, they rotated, the last Jerry claiming your mouth quickly, kissing you with scorching passion. It was the a bit sloppy but you didn't mind. You let him slid his tongue into your mouth like the others did, almost wanting to giggle at how swiftly he pressed his tongue to yours. He danced them together and moaned into your mouth, the other three once again following suit. You felt the other Jerry's hands roaming over you hurriedly, like they didn't have anytime to do it later. It was intoxicating and you could feel yourself getting swept away into their mouths, each one getting a few turns to kiss you head on.

 

You weren't entirely sure how they managed to kiss you so much that you felt dizzy but they managed it, somehow. Soon, they left your swollen lips be, instead pressing kisses to other parts of you. Two of them still claimed either side of your neck while the other two kissed along your collarbone. They licked and kissed for quite a bit longer than you thought they would but who were you to complain? If someone were to ask you what heaven felt like, you'd say that this moment was the closest you've been so far.

 

Eventually, they backed off from you, leaving you a panting, dizzy mess. You were sure you looked like you were ravaged by a pack of people and they certainly wouldn't be wrong. The four Jerrys scampered to be in front of you, all big smiles and bright eyes. Again, you were reminded of kids in a candy store.

 

"So? How did we do?"

 

You gave them a thumbs up, not trusting your voice to stay leveled. Something told you that it'd be high pitched. 

 

They cheered--like, actually hopped!--all of them crowding around to group hug you tightly. 

 

"We hope to do that again some time soon!" One of them said but you couldn't tell which one. You were too busy closing your eyes as you basked in the warm feeling of their arms around you sweetly. "It was more fun than we thought it'd be."

 

You glanced up, feeling eyes on you. Markus was leaning on a wall opposite you, a sly smile on his face. Before you could say anything he waved his hand in front of you as if saying "Look at what I provide for you". You rolled your eyes at him and waved him off, his laugh reverberating in your ears as you snuggled into the loving Jerry Pile. 

 

You really had to pay Markus back big time for this now.


	11. Chloe's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got her chapter out!! I know it took a long time, but I've been fretting over how Kamski is displayed lol I think he seems just a tad too ooc, but I'll let you guys decide that!!!
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there will be errors. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy!

"I've heard my fair share about you even all the way out here. Would you care to try kissing Chloe?"

 

What the fuck? What the actual fuck? This is what Elijah Kamski, former head of CyberLife turned living cryptid, wanted you to do. He wanted you to kiss one of his androids, gesturing towards the beautiful woman to his right. Elijah wasn't even wearing clothes! Garbed in a silk house coat that barely went past his thighs and a pair of speedos underneath, still dripping wet from swimming laps in his pool. What even was this man?

 

You took a moment to clear you head, closing your eyes tightly. You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked to see Connor there, his face expression close to looking pensive. He wasn't looking at you, however, too busy eyeing the Chloe in front of you. You weren't even sure if coming here was a good idea anymore.

 

"Mr. Kamski, I--"

 

"Please, refer to me as Elijah."

 

You squinted at him, wondering why he would want such an informal way of speaking. It was almost as if he wanted you to feel comfortable in his presence. It wouldn't work not on you. Besides, what kind of man lives in a secluded mansion on a snowy expanse with three identical women who will never age? A cryptid, that's who and you don't trust cryptids. Not today.

 

"Elijah," you corrected, saying his name slowly. "I think I am going to have to decline your offer."

 

At that, he seemed surprised, as if the word being denied wasn't something he's had to deal with in his life. Looking at the lavish way he was living, you wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. 

 

Elijah cleared his throat, his poise back in full force. "Interesting. You've been... romantically involved with many androids. Some would say it's unnatural, unholy, if you will. I--"

 

"You got a problem with it?" The words left your mouth faster than you meant, anger trying to settle into your stomach. Connor's hand tightened on your shoulder and you protectively placed yours on top of his, squeezing gently. "I don't care if people don't like it. I love them."

 

You glanced at Connor out the corner of your eye when you said it and you saw him smile, looking down at you. You ached to kiss him right then, but Elijah's eyes boring into the pair of you kept you from doing so. Instead, you turned back to Elijah, watching him watching you. It was unnerving.

 

"I see no problem with it." His eyes swiveled over to Chloe, a hand reaching out to brush softly across her jawline. She didn't react. "Androids are beautiful, masterful creations." He trailed his eyes down her face and you felt as if you should look away. "Young forever, never aging, frozen in time, like a flower in a glass jar. I see that you've found that out for yourself. I wonder how far you'll go."

 

His words were cryptic and somehow you didn't expect anything else from him. He didn't seem like a particularly normal man, by any means.

 

Elijah finally looked back to you, his hand gently cupping Chloe's chin, his fingers touching the edge of her lips. "I will ask once more and if you refuse, you're free to leave. Would you kiss Chloe?"

 

"Mr. Kam--I mean, Elijah. I'm going to have to decline your offer again. I just can't. She's--She's--"

 

"A machine." Both Connor and Elijah supplied for you at the same time. Connor clamped his mouth shut and Elijah spared him a grin that sent chills down your spine. Why was this guy so creepy?

 

Elijah ran a hand down Chloe's arm as he spoke. "Yes, she's a machine. Obedient and loyal to a fault. She never questions orders, only does as she's told. So that is what's keeping you away, is it? Her not being a deviant?"

 

You nodded, glancing at Chloe. You could've sworn she twitched just then, her LED red before quickly cycling back to a stationary blue. She didn't look at you.

 

"Well, if that's over with, we'll be leaving, Kamski." Connor removed his hand from your shoulder and slid it into your hand, walking you to the door. "It was nice seeing you again."

 

"Farewell."

 

As soon as you had crossed the threshold, you could hear the padding of bare feet on the floor behind you. Connor reacted faster than you could, pushing you behind him as he turned, eyeing whoever was approaching you.

 

It was Chloe, her dress flapping a bit as she ran, ponytail bouncing behind her. She stopped right in front of Connor, looking up at him with eyes so wide, so full of emotion, that you gasped. Was she--

 

"Please, wait! I want to kiss them."

 

"Did Kamski give you orders to--"

 

"I did not. She did that on her own." Elijah strode to the three of you, his face for once clearly expressing his thoughts, surprise and wonder on his face. "I've never been in contact with a deviant android of my own. Or, on my own, as it now seems."

 

Connor stepped aside, letting Chloe be close to you. She was smiling, hands shaky as she cupped your face, eyes shiny with tears. She opened her mouth and you noticed that her lips were quivering slightly. "I--I want to kiss you. Please. I've never--I don't know--I--" she stopped for a moment, her emotions seeming to get the better of her. When she spoke again, her voice was still thick with her feelings. "It was true, what Elijah said about hearing of you and the other androids being together, like with Connor. I was... enthralled when I first heard. I've been wanting to meet you, to kiss you. I was a machine and now I'm free and I want to take the chance while it's still here. Please, let me."

 

You were blown away, words not able to leave your mouth. She was so genuine with her words, her hands still shaking against your face. With a newly turned deviant, you were a bit afraid to do something like this so soon. With the way Chloe was looking up at you with watery eyes and a quivering lip, pleading without words for just one kiss, left you unable to say no. It was one thing, one simple kiss. You would give it to her.

 

Chloe barely gave you enough time to finish saying the word 'yes' before she brought your face down to her level, kissing you. She kissed you with so much emotion, her mouth pressing tightly to yours. You gently placed your hands on her hips, rubbing soothing circles there. You could feel both Connor and Elijah watching intently, their stares boring holes into the visage before them. Regardless, you focused on Chloe, molding your lips to hers as she moved them back, her movements slightly awkward in return. She was trying, however, and that's what mattered to you.

 

Slowly, you tilted your head to deepen the kiss, delighting in the small gasp that left her. Chloe pressed herself close to you, her body soft and warm. You ran your tongue across her lip, tasting her lip gloss. It was sweet, almost like a strawberry, so you did it again, hearing her whimper at the feeling. Slowly, you slipped your tongue into her mouth, gently colliding your tongues together. The moan that left her mouth had you feeling a bit too proud of yourself, slipping your tongues together at the tips, your hands tightening on her hips. Chloe got bolder, wrapping her tongue with yours gently, keeping the kiss slow. It was amazing how quickly she caught on to kissing, her lips and tongue moving in tandem with yours. You would be lying if you said you weren't impressed. 

 

Still, Chloe kept the kiss going, running her fingers up into your hair. When you tried to pull away, she followed you, not wanting to stop. It was cute, so you let her do as she pleased. Her hands ran over your chest, the action giving off an air of curiosity. Perhaps you'll settle that curiosity another time.

 

When you were finally break free of her lips, you couldn't stop the smile that overcame you. Looking down at Chloe showed that she was blushing, her cheeks a bright, pretty blue. Her mouth was propped open, if only slightly, and she stood on her tiptoes to try and kiss you again, her expression on of pure want. 

 

"How fascinating," Elijah murmured, having stepped closer with Connor by his side. "Kissing was her tipping point?" He seemed to be talking aloud to himself so you didn't bother replying.

 

"Elijah, if I may?" Chloe had turned to her creator, a soft smile on her pretty features.

 

"Of course, Chloe."

 

"May I leave with them? If only for a while. I'd like to see what Detroit has to offer."

 

Elijah wasted no time in waving his hand towards you and Connor, face reading as neutral as it could. You couldn't help but to think that he felt a little saddened at the request. He must be rather lonely. "You may do as you like, Chloe. You no longer have any shackles to hold you back."

 

Her eyes lit up, her smile widening. "Are you sure? I'll come back, I promise!"

 

Elijah laughed softly at her words, leaning down to place a tender kiss on her forehead. "Go now, Chloe. Your new life awaits you."

 

Chloe gave him a hug before she went to the two of you, her hands interlacing with both of yours. You couldn't help but to notice how her and Connor's skin peeled back at the contact. "Let's see the world."

 

You walked out with her, feeling her hand squeezing yours as you left. You felt as if this would be the start of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. sorry to the kamski lovers (i love him too) but he's most def a cryptid lmao  
> p.p.s. the way this chap played out (as well as the jerry's chap) is mostly due to Mistress_Of_Space_92 so don't forget to show them some love, too!!! <3


	12. Daniel's Kiss (With Bonus Simon!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Daniel's chapter!!! I just love Daniel so much, he was barely on screen but he's my babe y'all like fr lmao His chapter was fun and a bit challenging for me to write, so I hope you guys still like it c:
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there will be errors. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy!

"I promise you, Daniel, you won't regret it."

 

"But what if--"

 

"No more what if's, OK? Just ask them. They're a real sweetheart, loving and caring."

 

"Yeah, but I haven't been--"

 

"What's going on here?"

 

You rounded the corner, coming across Daniel and Simon huddled close together, talking quietly with each other. As soon as you had popped around the corner, however, Daniel jumped back as if he was caught doing something wrong, his LED spinning a bright red. Simon was more calm, turning to you with a soft smile that melted your heart. 

 

"Come here, sweetheart," Simon was waving you over and you quickly obliged, easily falling into his embrace. "Can I have a kiss?"

 

"You don't even have to ask." You said, already leaning up to kiss him.

 

Simon kissed you gently, though he didn't stay for long. It was brief and sweet, leaving you giggling a bit, wanting more.

 

"Now, now, sweetheart. I think someone else would like kisses, too."

 

"Who?"

 

"Daniel."

 

You were confused, turning to see Daniel standing there. You had already forgotten that he was there, too wrapped up in wanting to kiss Simon again. Daniel was glowering at the both of you, his arms crossed over his chest. His energy was always so hostile and unfriendly on a good day, but right then, he seemed less angry and more envious. It was an odd look on him, especially since you've grown used to him just barely tolerating your existence with poison laced words. He would be civil enough when the time came, but if any moment arose where such trivialities weren't something to be considered? He threw them out the window with a sneer and creased brow.

 

Daniel didn't speak, instead swiveling his gaze to Simon, looking as if he was asking a question. It wasn't as hard to tell when they were speaking with their minds anymore, the slightest twitch in their faces letting you know what was happening.

 

Simon sighed out loud, putting his forehead on top of your head while breathing a quick prayer to rA9. When he finally rose his head back up, he was smiling softly. "Daniel, how many times do I have to reassure you? They won't mind."

 

Daniel pursed his lips, eyes snapping to you. For a moment, he locked eyes with you and you could see the vulnerability trying to hide within his depths, insecurity and fear swirling together in a way that let you know it was deep seeded in him. He blinked a few times, his sneer dropping for a more resigned expression. 

 

You could feel your heart start to ache as he put his face in his hands. You remember Daniel's story, about how he was going to be replaced, Emma's terrified screams, Connor's betrayal. As far as you knew, Daniel hadn't had a human treat him like a person aside from Emma, not even the parents seemed to keen on him in the first place. Daniel probably hasn't felt a genuine gentle or loving touch from a human ever since he was destroyed the first time, having been rebuilt from efforts of Markus. Daniel, just like any other android, deserves to have some sort of good memory to look back on with humans. Yes, he was more akin to a cactus to you than a close friend, but you couldn't leave him to keep suffering like he was, not without giving him something he could try and cling to.

 

You broke free from Simon's hold, striding to Daniel, a hand outstretched to him. You expected him to knock it away when you got close enough, but he only lifted his head to look at you, LED still a glaring red. It made you pause, fingers close enough to graze the edge of his sleeve. 

 

"Daniel, do you want to kiss me?"

 

He stayed silent and you could see emotions flickering across his face, as if he wasn't sure what he should feel.

 

"Daniel, it's OK. I won't turn you down if you ask." You gently let your fingers press against his arm and he tensed under your touch. "Please. I'm not going to betray you."

 

That seemed to put a light in his eyes, leaving them sparkling at you. He tried to hide it, though, turning his head from you. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, human. Come here."

 

You smiled, walking into his embrace with a spring in your step. A giggle left you as he groaned, mumbling something about annoying humans. "Kiss me, Daniel."

 

Surprisingly enough, he did just that, pressing his lips to yours more gently than you would have expected. He was nervous, you could tell, his hands barely holding you to him as if you would break if he touched you too hard. You kept the kiss slow, gently carding your fingers in his short hair, noting how he leaned his head into the touch. Daniel's kiss was soft, tentative, curious, his lips following your movements. Slowly but surely, he seemed to grow used to the feeling, finally pressing you closer to him as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

 

You could feel another pair of arms snaking around your shoulders, a kiss being placed on your cheek.

 

"Don't mind me," Simon mumbled, his fingers running across your cheek. "Only observing."

 

You didn't bother to answer him, instead letting Daniel push his tongue past your lips to tangle with yours with a ferocity that seemed to come completely out of nowhere. He was holding you tighter, his body pressed flush to yours, his leg coming in between yours. He was kissing you so hard and with such unbridled passion that you were left winded, clinging onto him like his kissing would blow you away if you didn't. He groaned into your mouth as he dominated the kiss, his hips tilting as if he wanted to rock against you, another groan leaving his lips. 

 

It was all in direct contrast to Simon who was all soft and tender kisses, lavishing them along your cheek and jaw, hands gently massaging your shoulders. You felt like you were stuck between two opposing forces, Simon's gentle, level headed ways clashing entirely with Daniel's rough, hot headed mannerisms. You would be lying if you weren't loving it, the differences between the extremely similar model of androids leaving you breathless and lightheaded. 

 

Soon, Daniel broke the kiss only to dive for your neck, lips and teeth bringing forth a moan you meant to suppress. Neither man seemed put off by it, their kisses only growing more intense the longer you stayed there. Not as if you wanted it to stop, not when Daniel sucked and nipped a hickey onto your skin, tongue licking across it in a quick motion before moving on to another part of your neck. Simon took Daniel's place on your lips, turning your head to slip his tongue into your mouth, still being gentle and sweet about it.

 

You would've thought that you'd grown used to something like this by now, especially since the Jerrys were always clamoring for more kisses as soon as they saw you. The feel of Daniel biting along your collarbone and Simon gently sliding his tongue across yours, however? You felt like if your demise came by right at that moment, you'd most certainly die happy and flustered.

 

Regrettably for you, the two men soon removed their mouths from you, both leaning back to look you in the face. You could see a light blue dusting across Simon's features while Daniel's cheeks were deeply flushed. You knew you didn't look much better, your face feeling hot and breathing labored. It took all your willpower not to pull them both back to your body and you were sure they could tell. Neither commented on it if they did notice, though. 

 

Simon backed away first, a soft sigh leaving him as he ran his fingertips through your hair, scratching sweetly as he did so. "So, Daniel? How was--"

 

"Shut up." Daniel growled, turning his blushing face away from both of you. "I don't want to hear it." There was no ill intent in his tone, his voice wavering, bordering on a static incline. Did you really work him up that much?

 

Simon smiled, pressing another kiss to your cheek. "Well, I have to go. Markus and North are probably looking for me."

 

With that, Simon left the two of you be, the hallway growing surprisingly quiet without him there.

 

Daniel turned to you, a smile trying to work its way on his lips. He instead tried for a grimace, moving back from you to snatch your hand, pulling the collar of his shirt up to try and cover his face. "Don't just stand there. Follow me."

 

You did, squeezing his hand in yours. "What? You want to go somewhere more private?"

 

"Shut up!"

 

You could only laugh, bringing your body to his, clinging to him as he walked. 

 

Daniel may be a prickly cactus, but he was obviously trying to hide the softening of his eyes whenever he glanced back at you, face still blue and lips quirking up, his finger interlacing with yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. sorry if it ended kind of abruptly i couldn't think of something else to add lol


End file.
